The above-noted prior art patents demonstrate that there are various methods in existence to provide a coated material having flavoring or fragrance characteristics. However, each of these methods provides distinct disadvantages. The methods require relatively high operating temperatures which will typically cause significant amounts of the additive to volatilize during production. In addition, several of the methods require the use of a fat or wax substance thereby rendering the final product insoluble in water.
The above-noted disadvantages, and others routinely encountered in the art, are overcome in the practice of the present invention.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages by providing a method to produce flavoring, fragrance, texturizing, or deodorant materials which are water soluble and which have an enhanced flavor, fragrance, texturizing, or deodorant characteristic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of producing such materials at temperatures sufficiently low so as to assure minimal volatilization of the additive components during production.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method to produce such a material that is more economical in comparison to the prior art methods.